Evil is watching
by xXLeiaxFiennesXx
Summary: A series of abductions has been happening to a certain people. The events have alerted the agents. Leon S. Kennedy had to watch over an unlikely person in Washington DC while trying to figure out who is doing this. Leon, Rebecca.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Chapter 1." Prologue."**

A woman sat under the dome of the sky, on the roof top of her house. The beautiful-green street stretched before her. The asphalt was recently repaired as the old layer was scrapped off last month. Now new pure grey blanketed the street.

She lived in Washington, DC, in a small quite neighborhood, where dogwood trees filled the place along with as green grass graced the street.

She moved her head up to watch the sun as it tilted toward the horizon. There is something she always felt from the golden rays of the sun; somehow it gave her comfort whenever she missed her friends or the times when she felt exhausted. She will always come here after work, and reflect on how she desired to share a visit of any kind with her friends. To be with them at that very moment! But, as Chris had said, that each of them would reunite someday to have a party, when they finished most of their assignments. Which usually meant some kind of life threatening missions.

The woman who sat on the roof had a narrow, heart-shaped face with full cheekbones and a pointed chin. Her almond-eyes were a deep hazel, and her thinly sophisticated eyebrows are shaped into a perfect arch that followed the slight curve of her eye. It just occurred naturally that way. She never really had a need for tweezers. A long nose hooked over continually her pursed lips. Light caramel hair, made a little thin from too many years of haircut and dye. Her cute-baby features of her face were merely a reflection of her entire body structure.

She is Rebecca Chambers, a twenty five years old nurse.

Rebecca wasn't what many might call an ordinary nurse of the famous hospital, she was a former member of S.T.A.R.S. More specifically, a rear guard and Medic for S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team.

As expected of any nurse, she was good at her job: her co-workers described her as a gentle touch. She was skilled when it came to the care of the wounded until the real doctors arrive. She always offered emotional support to the depressed patients and stood by them, especially children.

Rebecca's older sister, Hope Chambers on the other hand worked in a restaurant. At the place, little help was offered to Hope.

"Becky, come on down." Hope pleaded.

Rebecca dreamily sighed and took her time down the stairs. Hope waited for her at the doorway. "You have a shift at the hospital, and you have only five minutes to get ready." she spoke happily, "Since when were you _this_ lazy?"

Rebecca punched her shoulder lightly, "Shut up, I don't have many patients to see this afternoon." she said with a chuckle. "How's your Restaurant doing?"

"Don't worry about me, my workers are doing fine." she answered.

At last, Rebecca took her bag and adjusted her cap; it is a part of her uniform and she made her way to the front door. "I might be a little late today Hope, no need to worry about it, okay? I think I'm going to stay in the nearby park for a while." she said as she stopped at the threshold.

"Fine, have fun darling."

Hope watched over her through the window until Rebecca was out of the front yard.

Rebecca made her way through the street and greeted her neighbors like she always did on her walks. She did not go far from her house when suddenly she felt her heart skip a beat.

A feeling she knew all too well, she slowly rotated her head and observed her surroundings carefully.

 **Nothing seemed too abnormal. Why am I feeling like this? She asked herself.**

She tried to bury that feeling and quickened her pace toward the hospital.

Meanwhile in the silent part of the street, a man watched Rebecca pass by. The man was dressed in a tux and a large hat that covered most of his face. His appearance was that of a well-adjusted working man. Of what, it could have been anyone's guess. He could be a lawyer or an executive to a company. The man put his hand into his pocket for his outer jacket. When he did, he moved his arms so that his collar would hover closely to his lips. "Moving into position now." he whispered.

"Copy that." The radio buzzed in the man's left ear, "Keep a low profile."

"Understood."

In the middle of the crowded street he stood; the special agent Kennedy.

He wore a blue-long sleeves shirt, black sleeveless jacket. "So it is true." he whispered.

...

Rebecca made her way through the main doors and as usual the place was crowded with people. until she want to the employees only section.

She took few paper works out of her bag, and prepared to go out and be with the patients.

Two tall nurses approached her, "Hey Becky, good to see you again." the woman named Andrea greeted.

"Hey Sarah, Andrea do I have a patient to worry about?" Rebecca asked.

Sarah, the blonde-haired one gave Rebecca a file. "Here is someone who came to us moments ago."

Rebecca opened it and started to read the file.

Full name; Leon Scott Kennedy.

Age; 31 years old.

Occupation; Special agent for the government. Specifically for the D.S.O. The Division of Security Operations.

Relationship status; Married.

The rest of the papers withheld some Information of his medical history.

"Okay...why is he here?" Rebecca asked.

"Sore muscles, Insomnia...and so on, he is in room 2." Sarah led Rebecca forward to the left corridor after the waiting room.

She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath, to calm her nervous. "Easy you can do this." she thought.

Slowly she turned the door handle and pushed it open. Inside there was a man at the bed, he had a square-shaped face with narrow cheekbones. He clearly looked to be in his thirties.

His chocolate hair is long in the front covering his right grey-eyes on the side.

"Hello mister Kennedy," she said cheerfully, "My name is Rebecca, what's the problem?"

"Pleased to meet you Rebecca," He said, his voice was deep and assertive which drove most people to focus on what he wanted to say. "It seems that I cannot sleep well at night. I have a recurring headache before I even had Insomnia and my eyes just don't feel right."

She took the Otoscope from the small table near the bed, "Please look at the wall, and try to keep your eyes open."

She brought the scope close to his eyes. "How long have you been suffering from this headache?" she asked.

"Fourteen days, from today."

At last she turned off the light, "Do you take any kind of a medicine before you go to sleep?"

"No,"

She took the sphygmomanometer off the table, "Show me your arm please,"

Leon slowly brought his sleeve up and allowed her to pull the cuff. "I'm not surprised someone like you is here." she pointed out. Her eyes fully focused on the portable unite.

"Right," he scoffed. "My occupation demands that its agents to visit doctors often. It's a gift and a curse."

"Well, I'm just a nurse." She joked.

"Loopholes I guess," Leon looked away from Rebecca.

At last Leon felt his arm loose, and she removed the cuff off of him. "Your blood pressure is a little high."

She left his side and went to the sink, there she took the pen and wrote down in the paper for the doctor.

"You're an old S.T.A.R.S. member right?"

Rebecca felt her blood freeze in place, like she was in a snowy room.

Nobody mentioned that acronym to her for years, "How do you know that?" she whispered.

Leon smiled at her, gently. "My wife Jill, she told me many stories about you and the old days."

"Really! Jill got married!?" she shouted, "I'm going to kill her." she tightened her hands like she wanted to punch someone.

The sound of her pager interrupted her urge to scream.

"We're not done, this'll just take a moment," she said and left the room.

Leon heaved a long sad sigh, "I'm sorry, I'm going to kill her too, for letting me do this alone."

He took his phone out of his pocket, and went straight to the messages.

He pressed the button, new message.

 ***I just met Rebecca, why you did not come with me? she might be more comfortable with you by her side.**

 **How am I going to tell her about what's happening?**

 **I'm not joking with you, I saw someone watching her house, they're moving with their plans fast, and still no sign of Claire's whereabouts...***

At last he pressed send, hoping beyond hop that she will answer him fast.

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review..**

 **Special thanks to The95will, for his help and support.**

 **Ofcourse you're wondering about Jill, So I suggest you guys read the story "the Light within the Abyss." it is all about the two of them, this is not like a sequel to that story, so you didn't just read a big spoiler. The author update fast and she is good.**


	2. Chapter 2 When?

**Chapter 2. "When?"**

Footsteps echoed the vacant hallway as Leon kept himself aware of any possible sign of being spotted. The meeting with the doctor took less time than expected so after the check-up ended, Leon started his real assignment. With every footstep he made sure to not to apply too much pressure as he walked in slow and light steps down the corridor.

He thought about this for a while now, how is he going to help Rebecca?

Ingrid Hunnigan offered a long ago to take care of her and be in the field for once.

He know that she somehow still had the strength from her former S.T.A.R.S. days. Hunnigan wanted to be part of the action after all the time she spent as behind the scenes helper for so long, and be part of this assignment first. Leon on the other hand wanted to do this alone, since he learned of how young Rebecca was currently. Deep down Leon felt apathy for Rebecca, a nurse who lived peacefully on her own for years after she survived the mansion incident, and he wished to help the baby-faced woman as much as he could have. Leon didn't feel like he had the right to take her back into the world Umbrella unleashed

From all the stories Jill explained to him for the past couple of weeks, Leon just wanted to see if he could help the young lady. To be there for some who understood. To offer sympathy and apathy…

It wasn't difficult for him to admit, but his worse curse he bestowed to himself was compassion. It's always been a part of him even for those who had been lost and twisted. His kindness always compelled him to give people a second chance, and that had put him in troubles many times.

Several years back he caught the B.S.A.A. traitor named Jessica Sherwat. After he secured her in handcuffs, Leon had allowed her a moment to enjoy her final moments of freedom and she walked with him out of the car for a fresh air. In that very moment, he didn't notice that Jessica had a paper clip to lock pick the handcuffs. Jessica pushed him away then kicked his forehead to leave him stunned long enough for her to disappear into the forest.

He couldn't track her down no matter how hard he tried.

The event just confused him, the two of them talked normally and he never made an attempted to provoke Jessica. Like a fool, he wanted to trust that she was willing to answer for what she did. Maybe she just used him. And It was planned carefully too, to just give Leon enough information for him to pity her. To let his guard down.

Leon was disappointed in himself to be tricked so easily. It wasn't uncommon for him to be taken advantage of.

Leon stood out of the hospital and searched the street. He looked for any sign of someone suspicious, when he felt a single rain drop on his face.

He sighed heavily, ' _I thought the forecast said only 5% chance of rain._ ' Leon thought then shook his head.

He looked at his watch and it says, 3:38 P.M.

Just as he was about to leave, something in the distance caught his attention: a tall dark figure, walked nearby. ' _Who's that_?'

...

Later that day 5:30 P.M. the rain stopped.

Rebecca finished her shift at last. She gathered all of her paper work in the bag. "Finally, I can go to the park and enjoy the cold breeze." She thought out loud.

"Bye everybody," Rebecca called out to her co-workers. "See you tomorrow."

Before she could leave Sarah waved Rebecca down, "Let me go with you today, we don't hang out much like we used to be."

"Sure" Rebecca nodded and walked with her to the main door. In there she noticed Leon again. Just the way he glanced in her direction made her very uncomfortable a little. Rebecca slowed her pace then she decided to approach him. "Hey, what are you still doing here?" she called him.

Sarah sighed dreamily next to her, "What are you?" Sarah narrowed her eyes in playful manner as she took a good look at Leon. "An Angel who fell from the sky? Can I have your number? I promise I'm a good girl."

Rebecca face palmed at her friend's behavior. The moment Rebecca did that Leon chuckled to himself. He recalled various memories. "If only I get a quarter for every time a woman ask me that. Then I wouldn't need a job anymore."

Leon's expression wasn't that of mischief as he raised his left hand. There a golden ring gleamed proudly. "Sorry, I'm happily married."

Sarah titled her head to the side a little, "Too bad."

"Anyway," he focused on Rebecca, "I need to talk to you alone for a moment, do you mind?"

Sarah looked directly at Rebecca. The amount of trust between them was very apparent.

Rebecca gazed back at her friend, "Sorry but I have to do this. I'll see you tomorrow Okay?"

"Sure," Sarah nodded. She glanced back at Leon before she looked away.

Once she was out of sight, Rebecca started to get some thoughts off her mind. "I want to know, when did you two got married? Why I wasn't invited to your wedding? Do you have any children?" Rebecca laid it on him. Just her tone, Leon could tell that she was frustrated to learn such information this late.

By reflex Leon took hold her hand and squeezed. It caught Rebecca off guard for her to realize how she acted. She could read an apologizing look in his eyes. "It is a long story, but believe me we wanted to see you... we just… we just have a lot going on in our lives. I'm sorry you had to learn about us like this." Leon pursed his lips in a half smile. He meant what he said.

Rebecca closed her eyes then took a very deep breath. "I'm sorry that I'm a little bitchy about this… it's just that Jill is my friend. A good one. So I would've just wanted to know if she was okay."

"I understand, you, believe me. To answer one of your questions. No, we do not have children...yet." Rebecca felt her heart skip a beat. "Jill and I have been married for almost a year now."

Together they walked on the street. Rebecca was silent, she was trying to register what she just heard about Jill, still in denial. Rebecca still felt a little betrayed that one of her closest friends from a long time ago just ceased contact. Then here was Rebecca, forced to learn so much in just one day.

"Where did you met her?" she asked.

"We met during an investigation of Terragrigia tragedy back in 2006." he replied. "We had to work together and it just grew from there."

Rebecca let the words sink in her mind for several seconds. Just back in the old days of S.T.A.R.S. she always thought Chris and Jill will end up together. She recalled all the pleasant memories back at the police station.

Chris and Jill looked so happy back then…

"What happened to Chris?" she asked.

"He is doing fine. I know he doesn't want a girlfriend right now if that is what you mean." Leon stated. Rebecca sensed the discomfort in his voice.

"Sorry, I was just curious."

Leon slowly pulled his hand away from her. "Go ahead and ask whatever you like and I'll give you answers."

Leon didn't like that he had to do this to Rebecca. With this blitzkrieg of information. Still though, he would have to offer it now than delay it any further for her.

...

Meanwhile, Jill walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around her, fully refreshed and entered the bedroom.

She had shoulder length brunette hair, fair pale skin, and ocean blue eyes. Her face had a round button nose along with pursed lips.

The first thing she noticed as she dried her hair was an icon on her phone. Her phone rested at the night stand beside the bed.

She checked the screen, large bolded text read: 'You have one message from Leon.' She couldn't help but smile. She scrolled the screen up on her phone.

 ***I just met Rebecca, why you did not come with me** **? she might be more comfortable with you by her side you know.**

 **How am I going to tell her about what's happening?**

 **I'm not joking with you, I saw someone watching her house, they're moving with their plans fast, and still no sign of Claire's whereabouts...***

 **3:00 P.M.**

Her replay was short, **"Leon, there aren't enough people who know the dangers. She'll know what she's doing. Let her decided for herself. If you learned anything new about Claire let me know directly, love you bye."**

She dressed herself on a navy blue tank top and a white pants. Perfect for a jog outside. until a loud explosion boomed nearby. It startled her, it sounded like it came from below.

By reflex she ran out of the bedroom to check what happened, she could see as smoke raised from below.

"No," she whispered.

The world around her lost focus, her heart sunk and her nerves turned to ice. This feeling, it wasn't new nor was it welcomed.

She took a breath and ran down the stairs.

The front door was still closed and locked. There wasn't any sign of a break in. Though the living room in the right side, had a broken window.

"What's happening?" Jill said to herself. The moment she did, the anxiety infected her mind.

She entered the kitchen, to see the source of the smoke. The flames enraptured the dishes, the table and the refrigerator almost everything was damaged.

The window of the back yard was wide open. There it was. A blackened figure observed her as she stared back at it.

It took her by surprise, she felt something on her neck then something wrapped around her mouth. "Sorry Mrs. Kennedy."

After several seconds, she lost consciousness. Her body went limb as the figure put its hand under her knees and the other on her shoulder. The blackened figure caressed her as it walked off into the night.

 **Thank you for reading, please leave a review. What do you think?**

 **Special thanks to The95will, for his help and support.**


	3. Chapter 3 The cursed day

**Chapter 3. "The cursed day."**

Jill Valentine opened her eyes. Everything looked out of focus as she was on her back somewhere and the world was rocking beneath her. Not violently, but steadily. She tugged on her arms and legs to get a response back with the nerves. _Alright, I have feeling in my limbs._ Jill sighed.

It was a comforting feeling. She stayed where she was for a moment, she closed her eyes. When it was darkened, she tried to remember the last thing happened, but her head still hurts. She felt a cold breeze tickle her nose, she opened her eyes back to reality. Leon was there waiting to confront her about his plans; as well as for Jill to share a tender hug with Rebecca.

Then maybe she could show her wedding photos and to tell Rebecca about the place they chose. It wasn't anything major. There were only a few close friends there as she and Leon wanted to keep it simple.

Jill felt guilt wash over her. Perhaps when they meet again, she should apologize for not telling Rebecca before. Perhaps, they could catch up with each other and maybe they could rebuild their friendship to how it was in the past...

' _A fool's dream._ ' Jill sighed.

The wind ticked her nose again. That was her signal to return to the task at hand. She put those thoughts aside. She let her nose clear her mind.

' _Seawater_?' Jill frown slightly.

She blinked to regain the focus in her eyes. A rusted ceiling is the first thing she saw. There were countless cracks and cobwebs along it. She leaned up then rubbed her forehead. She closed her eyes as she brought her left hand up. Her closed eyes reacted to her hand. She opened them again to see a dark orange glow emanate from a bracelet at her wrist.

"Where...am I?" she whispered.

She'd been half-dreaming, remembering things. Then something caught her attention.

...

It sound like something metallic and it was heavy by the sound of it. Most likely dense with material. It was obviously a metal door.

A dark shape came in between the ceiling and her. A head and shoulders engulfed in a black abyss. The shape was darker than the wall. She tried to move, to do something to fight back, but her body felt sore and exhausted.

"Lay still, it doesn't benefit you if you rush your movements." The figure spoke in a low muffled tone. The voice was clearly male.

"Who?" She gasped for the word. "Are..."

"Don't talk." He murmured. "You're just an unlucky survivor." The sound of fabric rubbed against itself as she sensed something above her head.

Then she felt something warm on her forehead, slowly the man's footsteps faded out of the place. The footsteps sounded bulky, most likely boots.

Once he was outside, he used his radio. The figure slowly brought its arm to its ear. "Mission accomplished." he reported.

After mere seconds of silence, he heard her voice. "I knew I could count on you." A cold-silky voice of a woman replied. "No time to rest, hurry up and get ready to move her."

The man looked through the open door, at the fragile woman.

Her breathing was at the pace it needed to be. The Orange light reflected off her emotionless face.

He took something out of his pocket, a small white kit.

"Copy that." He answered.

...

Leon and Rebecca went through the busy streets together on his motorcycle. The clouds blanketed the sky again. The grey glow consumed the streets while a chance of more rain loomed.

Though Leon felt like is just the warning of what they about to endure.

"How long you two have been living here?" Rebecca shouted over the motor.

"About a month. It's just until I finish my job here." he replied. That was his plan, to take Rebecca to his home and meet Jill. Offer a coffee to her, then he will tell her about the serious danger she was in.

"Don't you think it is too much to pay for a house, when you're not moving here?"

"We don't own the house, we're just renting it." Leon tilted the bike to the right to make a turn.

Rebecca noticed in the distance, a dark thick smoke raising in the sky.

Large group of people were in the street. All of them watched from a distance.

' _What happened_?' Rebecca thought to herself. With that, the motorcycle sped up without warning. Rebecca tightened her grip.

Leon stopped near a fence and leaned back. Rebecca did the same as Leon jumped out of the motorcycle.

"My god," he panicked.

The left side of the house was on flames. It spread along the walls and left a massive hole. The firemen were doing the best they could to control it. Several dozen people watched from the sidewalk as several police officers ordered them to back up.

He tried to run inside, but two firefighters stopped him. One had a hold of his left arm, while the other hold onto his waist pinning him in the spot.

"Let me go, my wife is inside!" he shoved past them. Several more firefighters stopped him.

Rebecca walked behind him. Her heart felt like it was going to explode.

There was fear and confusion.

This was supposed to be a happy visit to an old friend, but it seems today is cursed after that heavy rain. "Please be okay..." She muttered.

The firefighters explained that they sent people inside. It seemed that the house was empty. With the news, Leon took a very deep breath. After hearing that and seeing Leon's reaction, Rebecca calmed down as well.

"Leon!" A woman broke through the crowd. A police officer tried to stop her until she showed him her government ID.

Leon and Rebecca looked at the woman who was in a suit. "Hunnigan, what are you doing here?" Rebecca heard Leon speak to her fearfully.

The woman bit her lip nervously "Look, Jill is fine. It's just... she was another target."

"Excuse me?" Rebecca called her. " What are you saying?"

In that moment Hunnigan saw Rebecca, her eyes widened in a shock. "Rebecca Chambers, I did not expect to see you here." she said. "Would you two follow me, please?"

Leon frowned at Hunnigan as the three of them walked away. The firefighters continued their work to prevent it from spreading.

Hunnigan's car located far from Leon's house, close to the park. Once they were inside, Hunnigan revealed what she knew so far. "All this time we thought, no eyes were upon the B.S.A.A. members." Hunnigan pushed her glasses up slightly. "This gave them the perfect chance to come to your house today, I think in the middle of the chaos no one saw him ran out of the house. He's a mercenary and is most likely a professional one."

"Hello!" Rebecca screamed. "Why am I here!?"

Gently Leon hold her hand, "Relax, I'm sorry." he whispered.

Hunnigan swallowed hard, "There has been series of abductions that happened in the past several weeks now. So far, Claire Redfield and Moira Burton are the first victims along with other members of TerraSave. They were the only targets and several others all over."

"It seems to be by random but each person that's been abducted, they all have a common trait." Hunnigan turned to Rebecca. "They were all involved at some point with Bioterrorism. Not like terrorists, just people that happen to be around it, no matter what occupation."

"We knew for sure those whoever they are, are focusing on a survivors and watching them until the right moment presented itself. We know that some has you under surveillance Rebecca." Hunnigan dropped a bomb. Rebecca's eyes widened. "Leon here offered to help you. But we were too slow to realize it and Jill was taken like the others."

Rebecca processed all she just heard.

"Did you say there was a Burton who was abducted?" Rebecca wanted to clarify.

"She was fine a half hour ago," Leon said before she had the chance to ask more questions. "She replied to my message."

"That could have been a Trojan Horse. So we can't assume that message is reliable. I know this must be a horrifying news for you, we'll find her I'm sure, stay strong okay?" Hunnigan leaned back in her seat. "I have a lead for you to go, a place to investigate, you might find something useful there."

"What in the world is going on?!" Rebecca screamed again. "While people are been taking like this?! And what happened to them then!?"

Without any spoken words, Hunnigan opened a brown bag. Inside, She took out several classified documents.

"This is a small Information, Barry gathered days ago."

"Barry is a part of this?" Rebecca shook her head knowing it would be fruitless to complain again.

The first page contain a talk about human testing 'Uroboros project.'

 **Uroboros was an advanced strain of the Progenitor virus,** **which was** **created by Albert Wesker with assistance from Excella Gionne, CEO of TRICELL's African division**

 **It was over in Africa, but someone took a hold of the virus somehow.**

 **Chris Redfield assured he doesn't know about a possible person working with Wesker.**

 **The last Uroboros has been used by Wesker, when they killed him in the volcano. While the rest is destroyed in the crash.**

"Why is this happening? Why me?" Rebecca asked in the verge of tears. "I'm just a nurse, who wants to help people."

"I'm sorry Rebecca."

"No! I'm tired of your apologies. It's about time you explain to me of everything that's going on! is my sister in danger too?." Rebecca frowned at the both of them. "… Well? I'm waiting."

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you are enjoying this so far.**

 **Special thanks to The95will, for his help and support.**


	4. Chapter 4 Rebecca's secret

**Chapter 4." Rebecca's secret."**

The car went through the street, as the sky began to rain again. Rebecca sat up straight next to Hunnigan inside the car and listened. Leon calmly stared at Rebecca as he leaned back in defeat. He rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

Though she can see it in his eyes, he is troubled and afraid.

The mood was thick filled of shadow, as the grey and clouded sky, this encounter wasn't a happy visit from old friends.

This wasn't a training exercise, or a trip to do a little research on a strange infection. Hunnigan let the information flow as Leon paid attention to Rebecca's behavior. His phone rang as he looked away to answer it and talked in a low tone.

Hunnigan spoke with an assertive posture in respect for answering Rebecca's questions.

' _That's it then_.' she thought to herself after Hunnigan finished her explanation. _'Whoever is in charge on this doesn't like my work. My research and the notes of the previous viruses and vaccine trials… So what's all these abductions then? It doesn't make any sense_.'

What bothered her the most, Hope, her sister, she doesn't know anything about all of this—it is not fair to drag her in the middle of the fire no matter how much she wanted to help, not that unusual for her—but still Hope had to go, before those people whoever they are, decide to make her another target.

"Can the DSO guarantee my sister's safety?" she broke the silence. "What if they tracked her down to the new place?"

"Don't worry. She'll be safe until you return to her." Hunnigan answered. "You don't need to feel guilty Rebecca, your research can change the tide of Bioterrorism."

And gave her a picture of what appeared to be from the country side.

"Excuse me, you are going to charge me of someone else's doing." Leon retorted at his phone. "Instead of saying; 'oh thank god you two are unharmed,'… Jerk. "

"Whatever Kennedy, I'm glad you two are alive. But who is going to help me rebuild the house huh? The fire happened after you rented it mister, that was a hefty investment I put forth into that house, Mr. Kennedy." the man in the other line shouted.

"I will help you, but no way in hell I'm paying for it in full." Leon fired back with the phone really close to his mouth and he slammed it shut without even saying goodbye.

Rebecca rested her back on the leathery seat, her arms crossed. "The house's owner is a real pain in the neck." Hunnigan said with a soft chuckle, which helped cheered Rebecca up, considering the situation.

An awkward smile appeared in her soft face. A smile that says, 'I'm not comfortable please let me leave.' "How are you holding up?" Hunnigan asked.

"I'll be fine" Rebecca responded in a low tone and put her hand on her forehead, feeling dizzy.

"You're home." Leon said.

Rebecca opened her eyes and glanced out the window, the lilies in the side walk of her house are the first thing will caught their attention. They waved in different directions as the droplets trickled down the flower peddles.

The car stopped at last in front of the house, Rebecca left without any hesitation, though Hunnigan offered an umbrella.

"I'll take it." Leon said and made his out in the cold weather.

Hope was in the living room watching T.V. when she heard the sound of the car. She checked her hand watch and it read at 6:21 P.M. "That's weird."

Hope made her way to the front door and unlocked the latches. Though Rebecca kicked the door open and ran inside, the rain soaked her clothes. "Jesus, Rebecca don't do that again." she said and frowned in her direction. "You scared me."

"Evening Miss Chambers?" Leon came forward.

Hope was silent for a moment as she turned to him. "Hello…" she answered at last. He noticed at Hope had a rather puzzled look on her face.

"I'm an associate to Rebecca. Can I come in?" Leon asked.

"Come in please." she said and led him to the living room. It was small and welcoming. Once Leon passed her, she noticed a golden ring on his left hand. Large window covered with curtains was the first thing he saw, then a large golden couch in front of it, small ones in both sides.

Rebecca laid in the big sofa and covered her eyes with her left arm

"With you like something to drink sir?" Hope asked with a smile.

"Just water will be fine, thank you."

He made his way inside and took a seat on the couch in front of Rebecca. "How long you have been working as a researcher?" he asked.

He heard her sigh heavily, before she spoke at last. "Since Sherry Birkin was brought to me eight years ago. I stayed by her side and helped find a cure for her, it gave me a chance to have a report about the G virus. All I could have really done for Sherry back then was halt the mutations and for the virus to bond with her cellular structures so she wouldn't become like her father… ironically… I was asked to construct a report and it would be mailed to the government."

"Really!?" he said, surprised by the mention of Sherry.

"One step at a time Leon." Rebecca waved her right arm to keep Leon from bombarding her with questions. "It started with a promise I made to Richard." she murmured as a vision of the forgotten S.T.A.R.S. members came into her mind...

She quickly went through the next door, her breath hitched in her throat. She kicked the door to close behind her and stood there holding the handle, afraid the things might follow her. "R...Rebecca?" a broken voice called her.

She looked behind, searching for the source. There she saw him on the ground with his back to a wall. Just from the sight of all the crimson that stained the carpet, Rebecca knew it will happen soon. "…Oh Richard." She whispered as she approached him.

She knelt down and checked his wounds, "Lay still, just keep talking to me."

"Thank god you're alright." Richard whispered, barely able to take his breath... He coughed up more crimson at his lips...

"I tried to save him," Rebecca continued and allowed a tear to string along her right cheek. "It was a fruitless effort since I couldn't stop the bleeding. So I promised him, that I will do full investigation and research on those viruses. To make his life mean something. I do not wish for someone to lose his life like that. We weren't trained to handle anything like those mansions. Richard was a good friend of mine back in S.T.A.R.S. days."

Hope had a bottle of water in her hand. She didn't enter the room as Rebecca talked about the past. Hope didn't feel like she needed to interrupt their conversation.

Rebecca felt a hand on hers, "I understand what you mean." She lifted her arm away from her eyes to look back at him when suddenly she saw a red dot, on his forehead.

"Watch it." she screamed and rolled over from the couch. Leon followed her example.

The bullet touched a part of his leg and went through to the wall. She looked around to see if there were more red dots in the room. From the rapid movements of the red line. It appeared that there was only one shooter.

"What the hell." he whispered as he saw the bullet hole in the wall.

He ran to the window and opened the curtains. The front yard seems empty and peaceful enough. "Your leg! Are you alright?" Rebecca frantically asked.

Leon looked down at himself, the bullet has left a wound along his left leg, a small wound that didn't worry him. "I'm fine, it just grazed me, little lady."

The worry on her face was replaced with anger, "Do not call me little lady," she retorted. "I want to help you find Jill, trust me I can be useful in the field, and I want to find some answers too. No way in hell I'm staying behind."

Leon could see the determination that burned in her eyes. "Okay," he said with a grin. "First we got to get a look outside, track the one who tried to shot me. They'll probably adjust their line of sight." with that he left to the front door.

"I do not think this is a good idea," she shouted after him.

"Are you guys okay?" Hope was on the ground and crawled into the room with bottle of water in her hand.

"Yes, miss Chambers do not worry." Leon answered her.

Leon passed his spare Wing Shooter to Rebecca. "Are you ready?"

Rebecca laid on her back and pulled the chamber back of the Wing Shooter to hear a familiar _CLICK_ sound. "I'm more than ready."

...

The members of the D.S.O. are wary people, Chris learned. Not hostile, but guarded—like they're bred on superstition from the cradle and raised almost as near to enemies as to their families. They don't talk much, they are often sent all over the place with varying sets of skill.

Chris Redfield entered their building after he returned from a meeting in the north of the city, he was bearing the pain of Claire his sister, how he couldn't do anything much to find her, and it's been days since the abduction. His ears catch murmurs of many things, like.

' _The BSAA are here, this is growing_.'

' _I wonder if one of them is taken, like the TerraSave members_.'

' _I want to ask them if they have any leads_.'

He saw a young D.S.O. agent walk by him, it was his chance to ask. "Excuse me," Chris stopped him. "I want to speak with Agent Leon Kennedy, can you please take me to him?"

"I'm sorry sir," the young man answered quietly. "He's out on an assignment, he is not coming back anytime soon."

Chris mentally cursed his bad luck, just when he needed him the most.

He took his cellphone out, and dialed Jill's number. "Please be there." he whispered.

.

..

…

"The phone you're trying to reach, cannot answer your call at this time. Please leave a message." he heard in the other line. He sighed angrily. "Where the hell are they!?"

"Mister Redfield?" he heard a familiar voice call him. He rotated his head only to meet an old male ginger."You?" Chris said.

"We need to talk, about what is happening now, about your lady-partner Jill." he said with a smile."Please follow me."

 **Thank you for reading. please leave a review.**

 **Thank you dear guest" smiling star, it means alot to me. :) I hope you enjoyed this**


	5. Chapter 5 Let the chase begin

**Chapter 5. "Let the chase begin."**

The street was completely vacant. Rebecca and Leon could hear the faint howl of the wind as it gently kissed their faces.

Everyone hid in their houses, it was like they were alone in the middle of a strange empty place. New holes placed themselves firmly in the along the wall. Some of the stuff along it were destroyed. Even an old picture frame it gave away to its own weight as one side completely swung loosely and drooped downward and finally dropped to the floor. Somewhere that was recently visited by a very pissed off Raccoon or some rodent. They didn't see anything in the front yard. Nothing out of the ordinary in the roof tops either.

In the back yard they stayed under the shade. Leon glanced outside first, nothing of significant note stuck out to him.

"Where do you think he went?" Rebecca asked.

"I do not know, don't let your guard down." he replied.

Rebecca caught something in the corner of her eyes, an object shining under the grass, she tugged on Leon's shoulder and nodded to the left side.

Leon followed his eyes and he saw what looked like a device left behind. "Cover me I'm going."

Rebecca walked backwards, focusing her aim on her surroundings and specifically in the rooftop of her house, feeling the thrill of been in the field after so long. The memories of her weapons training started to kick in.

Still she wasn't willing to give her work as nurse and as researcher, it was passion will never die.

Leon knelt down on the grass and took the device, it was like a new designed camera, and it was like the one record a video and take photos. He glanced at every direction wasn't sure if some crosshair was aimed the center of his forehead.

He felt his hands shaking as he slowly lift it off the ground, fearing he is about to see something.

He pressed play and watched with bated breath.

It first there was dark screen, a sound of something been dragged on the ground followed.

"You can't stop been afraid, just by pretending what scares you isn't there." A deep feminine voice spoke. "Fear what you become and become what you fear."

A candle appeared in the middle of the screen, and there what he saw made him narrow his eyes. After several seconds, the curiosity dissipated into flat out anger.

What he saw was Jill lying down unconscious somewhere.

He felt his nerves tighten. Silently he vowed to put a bullet between the eyes of this woman whoever she is. and he wondered why is she talking like a poet?

"What in the world is this? They abduct and then they show us their accomplishment proudly!?" Rebecca disgusted. Though she noticed the look of stress in his eyes and she cannot imagine what he feels right now, still she can relate.

The day she and Billy parted was still fresh in her mind. It was like a void in her heart cannot be filled no matter how much she tried. It was her choice she wasn't going to abandon her team for him, and he needed to live on his own peacefully as a dead man.

Just knowing someone has one of her friends in their clutches influenced the blood in her veins to boil.

Still though, Rebecca couldn't help herself but wonder where is he now? Did he find a decent job?

"Are you alright?" she asked at last.

"I'll be fine. Let's go back inside and discuss our plan." he said, so much emotions are evident in his voice, even though his face is cold and rough.

Once they were inside Hope ran to them. "Did you catch the shooter?"

Rebecca shook her head sadly and looked down at the ground. "Miss Chambers, you better prepare to leave." Leon stated as he didn't set his Wing Shooter away.

Hope's expression changed into sadness in mere seconds. "Do I have to?"

Gently Rebecca took her into her arms in a hug. "For your own safety. I'll never forgive myself if they dragged you in the middle of this because of me."

Leon walk away from the two of them and went to the living room, to give the siblings a moment alone. The moment he did, Leon took out his cell phone to make a few calls.

Hope and Rebecca always look after each other, ever since they're children. Through thick and thin situations, when one of them is hurt, they'll wipe each other's tears and look for bandage, instead of running to their parents crying for help.

"I love you Becky." Hope stated. "You better come back home."

"I love you too. I promise we'll have a nice vacation together far away from here." Rebecca pulled back to look at her, her eyes are full of tears and worry.

"I don't think we could afford space travel." Hope said with a smile. Hope held Rebecca's hand tightly again, like she wants to remember what does her touch feels like, for she doesn't knew how long they'll stay apart.

Rebecca watched her sister made her way up stairs. With a sigh she went to the living room and heard Hunnigan speak from Leon's PDA.

"... Barry said he'd send some of the information first thing tomorrow morning. Another thing, I have lead for you to go check your PDA after this call. There's an abandon place 40 miles away that matches the description you told me Leon. Jill might be there. Be sure to thank O'Brian who helped us with everything he could. I'll wait to hear from you when you're finished setting up an investigation plan." Hunnigan took a moment to pull another page on her computer. "Also Chris Redfield was here looking for you, he recently heard about Jill's abduction, I'm not sure what did he want to say to you, he left before I arrive." There was a moment of silence, like she is taking her breath.

"Don't let your heart overcome the voice of reason. I know you can do It." with that the call ended.

"How the hell did Chris hear about this so quickly?" Leon asked out loud for Rebecca.

"Leon." Rebecca came inside.

"Come and check this map with me." he replied.

Slowly Rebecca took a seat next to him, the green screen seems to point on something outside Washington D.C. "We need to go there and Investigate, are you fit to travel?" he asked.

Rebecca chuckled nervously. "Do I have a choice?"

"No." he said with a smile. "A helicopter will come for us in several minutes."

"Wait! our ride is coming here?" she asked.

"Yes be prepared."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him. "Why, don't you think something like this will give us away?"

"No, the helicopter comes with some basic gear. Better remember how to apply it on like the old days. As far as the residents knew, we're just two people going on a fun ride around the city." he said as he stood up and prepared his gun.

Rebecca made sure to double check with Hope one more time. Leon started to make more calls with Hunnigan and the pilot who will take them in this ride.

To be more assured of the location.

...

Ten minutes later, their ride arrived. The two of them walked outside with their hands to their foreheads. The extra wind didn't help with the rain and made their short little walk cold and bitter. Rebecca glanced back toward the house to see Hope watching from a window.

Leon strapped himself into the helicopter seat and looked out the window watching the neighborhood and he drifted into his own memories of another ride like this, a ride he took with Jill in their very first mission together. Where somehow she noticed depression in his eyes.

'Don't you dare die on me.' he thought like he is speaking to her through his heart. He glanced at the one of the doors. He passed Rebecca a headset for the helicopter and he took his own.

Leon took one shotgun from the bags inside and took both of his wing shooters. Rebecca in the other hand took the M1911 pistol and a Savage 11/111 Rifle with a 6x magnification Scope.

"Are you guys ready?" the pilot asked.

In hurry Rebecca took her seat and put own the seat belt. "Yeah." she said.

The helicopter rotor blades started rotating faster and thus with a jerk the helicopter rose into the sky.

Rebecca watched the scene before her in amusement. It had been long since she took a trip through airplanes and she almost forgotten how much everything looks nice from the high point of view.

"You like it?" Leon asked.

"Yeah." she answered without looking at him. "I always loved going on airplanes. Even though it bring back some bad memories. Still I feel like the old times, when I leave with S.T.A.R.S. team. I cannot even say how much I miss them."

"What made you want to be a nurse?" he asked.

Rebecca heaved a long shudder. "I do not have a strong heart to keep dealing with this, that's why I chose to be a researcher over being a doctor. I can help with the cause and live peacefully with my sister. The best part working like this, that there's considerably less blood involved."

The pilot cleared his throat to gain their attention. "We'll reach the location after 45 minutes alright?"

"Roger." Leon nodded.

"So.."Rebecca said."Let the chase begin."

"Indeed I hope you have the stomach for it."

Rebecca rolled her eyes."I do not know why are you questioning my abilities so much." It was nothing new to Rebecca; her puppy eyes made people think she is so cute and she cannot handle the work of an agent. Even after surviving those mansions.

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
